


[podfic] Aria

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Music, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:The computer files had only one fact on record about the Lo'Tharian people: that they communicated through song.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] Aria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisTheHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33931) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



> author's notes: none
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> This is a gift for ArtemisTheHuntress for Purimgifts 2021 Day 3! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to eponymous_rose for giving permission to related works such as podfics! And thanks to the Purimgifts mods for answering my questions and running this wonderful event!

image description: a black-and-white picture of Nyota Uhura with a puce music note in the corner

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (3.33 MB, runtime 4:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cap9zmns0tl4dgm/%5Bpodfic%5D%20aria.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (3.17 MB, runtime 4:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ubxmr0qsy8vvjk5/%5Bpodfic%5D%20aria.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Chag Sameach!


End file.
